The Bear Hotel
by TheCaramelNinja
Summary: What happens when the three bears trace Goldilocks to her home town? THEY STAY IN A HOTEL OF COURSE! But what will happen when they find out Goldilocks true identity?Rated T cause I can…DISCONTINUED...
1. Chapter 1

{Chapter 1}

The harsh rain beat down on the stoney path drenching the three bears that trudged along. Tall trees stood along the pathway hunched stiffly. Their fee-paws stomped upon the colourful flowers that cracked through the stone track.

"How much longer?" The shortest bear out of the trio moaned, his whole body sagging.

"I don't know. Ask your mother." the tallest bear answered pointing at what must be the "mother"."But be careful, she's a bit on the edge today." He whispered, shaking his brown fur that masked his animal face.

"Ugh!Be quiet I'm trying to read this map!" The mother grumbled as she twisted the map so it appeared upside down. She tilted her head making a few more frustrated growls, she never was good with patience.

"Sierra, you're holding it upside down." The taller one said as he adjusted the paper.

"Oh, thanks Robert." Sierra said analysing the paper once again.

-—-

"FINALLY!" The short bear yelled in relief as he raised his hands in triumph.

"Evan! Keep your mouth shut. We're not in the forest anymore, we're in a town-Goldilock's town." a mischievous smile crept onto Sierras snout, her brown eyes wild with excitement."She'll regret the day she ever set foot in our house." The three bears bellowed as they sinked back into shadows of the trees disappearing just like the grey clouds that once engulfed the sky.

[A/N: Hellloooooo!Did you enjoy? And If your wondering little bear=Evan-mama bear=Sierra-papa bear=Robert…And I got this story idea from…someone and decided to write it.

PS. Please read and review!

BTW: I wrote this on my iPod sooooooooooo sorry if there's some mistakes and also…DON'T JUDGE MOI…]


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

Slipping into the cover made by the clustered trees they put on their disguises and stepped back onto the road. Their costumes were pretty convincing, more or less.

Sierra wore a long, loose gown that gently brushed her bright red high heels. A thick extensive hat covered more of her mammal features on her face. She also had a dark blue jacket that concealed her arms and part of her torso. Her hands were covered with a silky material that felt soft against her bare fur.

A black blazer fell limply against Robert's sides barely covering the white turtle neck that chocked his throat. Dark coloured slacks covered his hind legs. His paws were

enclosed by his tight fitted sneakers. A black and white fedora veiled part of his face. His tinted shades low on his snout.

Evan was barely disguised, the only thing he wore was a collar, that read 'Doggy' attached to a plain coloured leash. I mean who likes the colour neon orange, three words for you: way-to-bland.

They nodded to each other in approval as they set off into the town that harboured the theiving Goldilocks.

They curiously examined the scene displayed before them.

Crowds of people flooded in and out of the local stores and markets. Swarms of different birds took turns circling around the base of the town. Unique houses lined many blocks. The fresh breeze gently blew on the bears guiding them towards the centre of town. As the disguised bears got closer a divine smell wafted towards them and drifted up their snouts.

Eventually the group found them selves in front of a HUGE hotel. As they scanned what might be their new home they noticed a sign. In bold letters it read: NO DOGS ALLOWED.

They nervously glanced towards Evan but, after a moment's hesitation, the three of them strode through the revolving door confidently.

As the three bears walked into the lobby for the hotel they were greeted by a sweet scent of lavender and boy did it smell GOOD.

"Ahh! This smell brings back so many memories." Sierra sighed her thoughts probably reminiscing about the past."And look at these walls!" she squealed in delight as she pointed to the velvet red wallpaper that was tapped all over the room.

"Your mother LOVES decorative things and others of the sort." Robert said as he leaned towards his son that's now a dog-the people in the room must think his coo-coo.

As Sierra pointed out all the detailed aspects of the space they made their way towards the registration counter and ringed the tiny gold bell. A few moments after the echoing ding a short, stubby man appeared from a door that read:'Employers Only...Others STAY OUT!. He wore a completely blue uniform with two yellow stripes streaking the right side of it. A navy blue hat that was brimmed with yellow sat on his head like a frozen ice cube,straight and square. A bronze name tag was pinned to his uniform and it read: Welcome to The Mouvementé Hotel. My Name Is Brent Lokika.

"Um,excuse me can we get a room?" Sierra asked,calmed down,looking him straight in the eye while she straightened her posture. Her eyes shining with determination.

The worker drummed his fingers impatiently and eyed them suspiciously before he spoke."You aren't from here are you."

[Lalalalalalalalalala…this chapter is longer…right? Well anyywayyyy hope you enjoyed…whoever read this…]


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3}

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Robert stammered as beads of sweat formed on the backs of his paws.

"You aren't from here." The worker repeated,"You're probably visitors, 'cause ya don't seem like locals to me."

"YEAH! That's definitely why you don't think we were from here." Sierra and Robert said, their hands twitching with anxiousness.

"Oh and by the way," the worker coughed a bit before screaming the words,"NO DOGS ALLOWED!"

"What,we don't have a dog." the two bears said as relaxed as they could trying to ignore the looks from the people that surrounded them in the lobby.

"Oh really. What's that?" He pointed to the dog version of Evan."His name tag does say Doggy."

"Psh. That," Robert pointed to Evan. "That's a cat." He said hoping the counter guy wouldn't notice the twinge of anxiety that was mixed in his words."We just do that so the cats aren't scared when he chases them."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion-but is that really a cat?"

"Yes."

"Well…okay then," the worker glanced back at the so called 'cat'."So what do you want again?"

"A room." Robert stated.

"Alright then. Make sure not to let that cat of yours do anything." Robert could see the worker grab something below the counter, a key."Well anyway, here's your room key. Enjoy." The counter worker smiled as he tilted his head handing them the object.

The group made their way to the spiral stairs that lead up to the fourth floor and all the other floors above and below it. Metal rails barricaded the sides so it looked like the lower half of your body was in a jail cell.

"Can't we take the elevator?!" Evan whispered as his eyes drifted longingly towards the contraption that needed little physical effort.

"No! First of all that's lazy. Second of all people are allergic to cats."The other two starred at her blankly."What? Isn't the boy a cat?!"With that fun note she stormed up the staircase and onto the fourth floor leaving the two other bears starring after her.

"Mother bears disguised as women these days." They both shook their heads as they made their way upstairs.

As the two bears stood in front of the door that would become their new home until they caught Goldilocks they starred blankly at it. Robert,glancing back at their new…cat, reached for the door handle. As his hand was a few inches away from the handle the door slammed open pushing the two against the hallway wall. A few moments later they managed to slide out of the door and wall sandwich to see who had squashed them. Was it a robber? No. A maid? No. Sierra? Yes. And did she look like she was about to lecture her husband and son/cat? ABSOLUTELY.

"Where have you two been?!" Sierra nagged.

"On the stairs."

"It takes you THAT long?"

"Yes. I mean look at all this," Robert gestured at himself."Beauty takes a while to go up the stairs and even more when they have to bring someone along." giving a frustrated sigh Sierra stomped back into the room eventually followed by the other two.

When they first stepped in they saw a massive tv that was bolted to the beige coloured walls. Below the glorious tv sat a very long table. Across from it was a black,leather couch that could turn into a queen sized bed. The couch pillows were as soft and light as a feather. Beside the changeable couch sat a mini Robert and Evan starred happily at the living room they noticed Sierra standing behind a marble counter that held all kind of exotic spices. They starred at all the four sharp knifes that lined the side of the counter. The huge oak cabinets that hanged firmly above the stove, microwave and other appliances that covered the counter and others that were glued to the floor. The fridge held all sorts of beverages and foods. The three gazed in delight at the kitchen until Sierra waved at them to follow her. Emerging from the maze-like hallway they were in another room.

It was TINY! It could barely manage to fit the three bears. A small window was the only source of light since the light bulbs won't work. They could see average sized dust bunnies starting to be air borne when Evan blew at the concrete floor. Robert looked at Sierra in horror.

"What is this?" Robert asked his look of horror still stuck on his face.

"This is where you two are staying." Sierra stated boredly.

"WHAT?!" the two guys yelled as Evan finished playing around with the flying dust bunnies."BUT THERE'S NO FOOD OR TV!"

"Have a nice night." she waved at them, her sharp claws pointed at her husband and child's throat."Oh yeah! And don't forget that this is the night we morph. We'll search for her then, when we look more normal." she left, leaving the boy and man to shake their heads and later fight over who gets the top bunk. Let me tell ya something though, bear fights never end well…but at least Evan won.

[A/N:HELLOOOOOOO! Third chapter so far...yep. Hope ya enjoyed! You'll find out what's wrong with them next chapter...Evan won!]


End file.
